I Dare You
by demoninuyashalover
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are on thier way to Kaede's village for stock ups. Kagome got bored taught them who to play Truth or Dare but they all chose dare. And they all get into wierd situation which turn out to be funny except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.


I Dare All of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (-_-) and I do not own the picture that gave me the idea.

* * *

"Guy's do you want to play a game that I know,"

"Sure," Sango said smiling happily at her while glaring at Miroku.

"It's called Truth or dare you either choose Truth or you choose dare its pretty simple." Kagome said happily at Sango.

"Miroku do you want to play?" Kagome asked looking at the perverted Hioshi.

"Sure," Miroku said laughing nervously as Sango sent him a death glare.

"Inuyasha do you?" Kagome asked innocently blinking her sapphire eyes.

"Sure whatever," Inuyasha said blushing then looking away from her with a classical 'Keh'

"Shippo, do you want to play?" Kagome asked looking down at Shippo.

"Sure I'd love too." Shippo said smiling at Kagome.

"Okay who wants to go first, and no asking to bear children." Kagome added quickly.

"I want to go first." Miroku said with a devious smile Kagome gulped she had a bad feeling.

"Inuyasha truth or dare?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha

"Dare, I'm not afraid of anything." Inuyasha said smirking then lost it when Miroku's smirk got bigger.

"Alright, I dare you to grope Kagome any where but it has to be perverted." Miroku said smiling winking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped and glared at Miroku who merely laughed "go on Inuyasha"

Inuyasha gulped and reached out and groped Kagome's chest which she screamed and slapped Miroku instead of Inuyasha. "Ow why did you hit me?" Miroku whined.

"Because you caused it," Kagome huffed with a scarlet red face along with Inuyasha.

"Sango your turn," Kagome said glaring at Miroku.

"Okay, Inuyasha truth or dare? There's no groping." Sango added looking at him.

"Dare," Inuyasha replied flatly.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Kagome. You have to wear Kagome's and Kagome has to wear yours." Sango said giggling covering her mouth.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open in shock the started swearing and cursing loudly.

And went behind the tree and Kagome went to the other side and behind the tree.

Sango give these to Inuyasha," Kagome said handing her clothes to Sango who gave them to Miroku to give to Inuyasha and in return got Inuyasha's clothes and gave them to Kagome after a few minutes Kagome came out then Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled "No wonder Inuyasha refuses to change this is so comfortable and warm" Kagome said almost in a purr.

Inuyasha on the other hand was cursing and swearing "who do you stand this it's really cold, every breeze touches me.

"Inuyasha it's your turn," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha smiling.

"Alright," Inuyasha replied "Miroku truth or dare?" Inuyasha said smirking.

"Dare," Miroku said looking at Inuyasha, who was smirking.

"I dare you to switch clothes with sango." Inuyasha said smiling triumphantly.

Miroku sighed and Sango groaned. "You got to be kidding me!" Sango yelled out to the air. Inuyasha smirked happily.

Sango went behind the tree Kagome was and Miroku went to the other side where Inuyasha was after his attempted to go Sango's direction.

"Here Kagome," Sango said handing Kagome her traveling kimono which Kagome took to Inuyasha and Inuyasha gave it to Miroku which he got Miroku's robes and handed to Kagome who gave it to Sango.

When they came out Miroku was tugging at it and looking down, "Actually Inuyasha, this isn't so bad it's almost like my robes." Miroku said still looking down at it.

"Speak for your self," Inuyasha grumbled angrily clenching his fists, Sango and Kagome merely giggled.

Then at the wrong time Sesshomaru came to try to take the Tessaiga but instant regretted ever coming.

Sesshomaru had a frown on his face and his eye narrowed "I will come back when Inuyasha looks manly and not a whore." Sesshomaru turned on his heels and flew away with Inuyasha screaming and cursing him waving his fists in the air.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed please Review!

-Demoninuyashalover-


End file.
